


Revelations

by Crazy_Fangirl_27



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Fangirl_27/pseuds/Crazy_Fangirl_27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette realizes something and doesn't know what to do with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Autor Note: Well, this is my first Fanfiction! I recently got into the Miraculous Ladybug Fandom, and have been wanting to write something for this ever since. So, here it is! Please leave a review about the story, letting me know what you think about it and if you would want to see the second part of this. Without further ado, here's the story!  
> This was also posted by me on FF.netunder the same username

Marinette was in shock.

The revelation that had struck her mind at that moment was too much for her to act normal, so she excused herself from her friends, and without waiting for a response, she ran to her house as fast as she could.

She entered into the bakery, and after nervously greeting her room, the teenager stormed into her room, throwing herself into the bed and letting a muffled scream into one of her pillows.

"Marinette, what's wrong?" asked Tikki, as she got out her friend's bag. "You seem extremely upset"

Marinette turned around, looking at the roof. "Everything Tikki, everything is wrong" she answered "I just don't know what to do now, I'm so confused"

The designer let a frustrated sigh. She got up and started to pace around the room with a concentrated expression. The kwami just stared at her in confusion. What the heck had happened? She had fallen asleep in the span of Marinette's last class and the moment she started running, making it no longer than an hour. What could have happened in that time that had freaked her out so much?

"Marinette, I'm sorry, but I don't understand a word of what you're saying. What it's going on?" The words of her little companion seemed to get the girl out of her trance, finally calming down and sitting in her desk. She opened her mouth and closed it again, still not processing the words she was about to say. After repeating the process several times, the girl finally spoke out:

"I think that Adrien is Chat Noir"

The kwami froze after hearing those words. The only thing on her mind being "Oh crap"

The little ladybug laughed nervously before speaking again "And what makes you think that?" "So many things Tikki," the raven-haired said "After Alya showed me the picture she photoshopped of him, the thought hasn't left my head. At first, it was just a joke, I mean, they act so differently! But then, the similarities started to come. It started with their appearance. They are the same height and have the same body types. They both have green eyes and blond hair. Their face is the same shape, and they have the same nose, etcetera." The teen sighed "But then, the personality traits started to be more noticeable. As soon as Adrien and I got closer, he started to act more and more like Chat. He started dropping puns and awful jokes into conversations, and the flirting attitude of Chat started to pop out too. And I started noticing Adrien's kindness and encouragement as Chat's regular personality. It just all kind of came together"

"And why did you just run away from school? Did something bad happen?"

"Nothing happened Tikki. I ran away because that was the moment when I realized that they were the same person. "After looking the kwami's interrogative look, she continued "After I told them I was leaving, Adrien grabbed my hand and kissed it. And then said 'See you soon my lady'. His face Tikki, if you had seen his face, you would understand. It was like Chat Noir was saying goodbye."

After hearing that, Tikki was pretty sure the boy had also figured out but decided to say nothing. Instead, the kwami asked Marinette what she was planning to do.

"Honestly, I have absolutely no idea. I guess I should just tell him" "But Mari, what about you?" The designer looked at her confused. "What do you mean Tikki?" "Marinette, you know his identity, and you're going to let him know that you do, but, are you willing on let him know who you are?"

Marinette came back to her thinking phase. Was she? Was she really ready to tell her beloved partner AND her crush know who she was? What if he got disappointed? What if he laughed in her face? No, she corrected herself, he would never do that. But what if he did?

Doubt and concern filled the superhero's mind. Again, she stood up and started pacing around. In her mind, she was considering every possible scenario. The bad ones always ending with losing him. Just the thought of it happening made Marinette sick. Losing one of her best friends was Marinette's biggest fear, and if any of those scenes happened, well, she would be losing two.

But then she started to look at the good side of things. If this turned out, the relationship between the two superheroes would just become stronger. They would be able to talk to each other whenever they wanted to, help each other out and contact each other way easier. The connection would be amazing.

So there she was, with two possibilities on the table, and a big decision to make

She gave a lot of thought and with a final sigh, as she flopped on her bed, a path would be taken. "Tikki, I think I know"

Tikki smiled before asking her what was she going to do.

Marinette was opening her mouth, but her phone rang, showing the picture she had for Alya's contact. "Girl, what happened? You just left us there standing with no explanation." Was the first thing she heard after answering. "I, uh, remembered something and I had to go to the bakery" "Ok, I believe you." Said the blogger before adding "I was just calling to say I'm going to be late to your house today. There's an akuma in here and Ladybug and Chat Noir will be here any second" "An akuma?" the raven-haired asked. She had to go there "where are you?" "I'm at the ice cream store. Adrien, Nino and I went there after school. And something happened" Alya answered. Marinette could then hear something blowing up in the background, followed by a girl talking. "Well girl, I have to go, see you later!" and with that, Alya was gone.

Marinette turned to Tikki and said "Well, I guess you'll see soon. Tikki, Spots on!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh crap"

Adrien stared at his wall, where tons of photographs and notes were hanging; making it look like one of those investigations he would see in detective movies. And it kind of was.

The boy sat on his bed, his eyes still fixated on the wall, the freaking wall that he had to start because he was an impatient piece of trash that needed to get what he wanted, or at least that was what he thought.

He let himself fall onto his bed and sighed.

"Plagg, What did I do?" the teen said, grabbing his hair in exasperation. "You figured it out, kid" "I didn't want you to tell me, I know what I did!" "Then why did you asked me?" said the kwami in confusion, making Adrien groan.

He stared at the ceiling, thousands of thoughts running through his head. He just laid there for a while, trying to figure out what to do with the little bit, well, who he was kidding, HUGE bit of information he had learned. And of course, he had absolutely no idea what he was supposed to do.

Plagg just looked at the blond, exasperated. It had not only taken a lot of time for the boy to figure out, time that he could have been able to spend in better things, like eating and sleeping but now he had to deal with the mental breakdown his owner was going through. The cat sighed, before flying next to him. "Adrien, come on," he said, shaking the teen slightly "What if Marinette's Ladybug? It was extremely obvious! Now stand up and bring me some Camembert. I haven't eaten in a long time and I'm STARVING"

Plagg's words took Adrien off guard. Was it really that obvious? Was he really that blind? He shook his head. It wasn't obvious. That's why it took him months and a very intense investigation to get to the conclusion. Really intense.

It started after the textbook. When he watched Alya's video, he couldn't believe it. She was in his grade! Of course that his partner had really thrown him out with the statement of being older than 5000 years old, not that he would admit believing it. But after reflecting on it, he decided to discard the thought and turned back to his original belief. The superhero was in ninth grade. That got him closer to know who his lady was, and the thought excited him. He wrote it down on a post-it and went to bed. The next day, after getting back from school, his curiosity struck, and the model looked up which schools of Paris used that book. He got surprised both by finding the answer and by finding out his school was the only one using the book. He wrote it down and concentrated other things. That was how Adrien slowly started to write down every clue he got. After it taking up a lot of space on his desk, he moved it to his wall, where he also started to put photographs of the girls he suspected, was Ladybug. And after months and months of dedicating his free time to discovering his partner identity, he got to this moment. And it didn't turn out how he thought it would.

Not that he's complaining, I mean, Marinette was pretty great, and even though he wouldn't admit it to anyone, he was crushing pretty hard on the designer. But it was hard for him to believe. Ladybug was determined, graceful and confident, while Marinette was a shy mess who would stumble over words and would trip with air. At least, that's how she was with him. So excuse the boy for believing that his beloved partner and the shy classmate who sat behind him during class weren't the same person.

Meanwhile, a hungry Plagg stared at Adrien in disbelief. How could he dare to ignore his request for food? As he mentioned before, he was hungry, and as much as he wanted to help Adrien on whatever the problem was, food was first. So he got in front of Adrien's face, slapped him a couple times 'till the kid focused his attention on the kwami, conducted him to the kitchen, where he got a piece of camembert and took him back to his room. Once he had finished eating, he turned to see Adrien, who looked at him in disgust and spoke. "So, boy, what the heck is the problem?" "What do you mean by that?" Adrien responded. "Well, you look in distress, so thought there was a problem. There isn't?" said the cat in confusion. "Of course there is! I don't know what I should do know. Should I tell her I know? Will she be mad that I know? Should I hide the fact that I know? Should I let her know who I am? Should I-" "STOP" the kwami screamed "Adrien you need to calm down. You should just tell her you know, and let her know who you are. It's not fair that only one of you know the other secret identity"

Adrien thought about it. Yeah, that seemed fair. They would know each other in real life and would be happily ever after. But, what if they didn't?

What if Marinette was disappointed? What if she didn't like the guy behind the mask? He had noticed that she acted differently with him. What if it was because she hated him? Millions of thoughts ran through Adrien's head. He knew who his lady was, and he accepted and loved her still. But, would she do the same?

Plagg seemed to notice the boy's doubt, so he decided to do something about it.

"Look, Adrien, I know I'm not the best at giving advice, but believe me, whatever you're thinking Ladybug would do, it won't happen. You guys have a strong bond that has years of foundation, and even if she liked one of your personas less; she will always be there for you. So be a man and tell her you know, because if she gets the news from someone else, believe me, she won't be happy"

The model laid in his bed, reflecting on what his friend had just said. He was scared, but also anxious. Thinking about what he would do, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The next day at school, the boy was distracted, still going over and over in his brain about his decision, but there was no turning back now. He had decided and there was no turning back now.

After school, the teen and his friend were talking outside, when Marinette said goodbye. 'Well, it's now or never' he thought. He grabbed the girls hand and pressed a kiss to it. He gave her a smile, worthy of Chat Noir's flirty behavior before adding:

"See you soon my lady"

By the look on the girl's face, he could tell he had hit the jackpot.


	3. Chapter 3

The scene Marinette had in front of her was a chaos.  
People were running around the place, screaming in fear. The tables and chairs that once were perfectly set in the ice cream shop terrace were scattered all over the place, some of them broken. And lots of stuff were covered in a sticky yellow substance, most likely honey.

‘So we got ourselves a bee’ the superhero thought.

She scanned the place, looking for her partner, when she saw Alya recording something, while Nino grabbed her shirt and tried to pull her somewhere else. The superhero followed the girl’s gaze, and that’s when she saw it. Her partner was using an umbrella to protect some civilians from the akuma victim, who was throwing a shot of honey to them. He told them to hide and then focused his attention on the akuma. She loved to see whenever he got serious in a fight, protecting people. It was kind of relieving to see that under that joker behavior, he was someone who had his head in the game.

“Well, looks like something is bugging you”

And there he goes again. 

Ladybug knew it was time to intervene when she saw the nasty look the akuma had given Chat. So she ran to his partner, pushing him out of the way so that the honey the akuma had shoot wouldn’t hit him. The pair fell, with him lying on top of her. And just like it happened when they fought Stormy Weather, Chat smirked at her, raising his eyebrows suggestively. But this time, instead of rolling her eyes, the girl blushed. She pushed him off her and dusted herself. She then lent him a hand so that he could get up. Chat took it, but before getting up, he kissed it, making the raven-haired blush even more noticeable. 

“My lady, I’m glad you could join me,” the cat-themed superhero said.

“I’m glad too Chat, but it’s not the time to talk” Marinette responded, “Now, do you have any ideas on what it’s going on?”

Before the blond could open his mouth, an evil laughter came out of the akuma’s mouth. “My name is Queen Bee,” she said, “And if I can’t have Adrien Agreste, no one can!”

After hearing that, Marinette confirmed her suspicions. The akuma she had to fight was no other than her beloved classmate (notice the sarcasm in here), Chloé Bourgeois. The superhero let a groan of exasperation. It was enough dealing with Chloé during school hours, now she had to deal with her outside of it? She definitely didn’t sign up for that.

Adrien looked at his partner. She looked exasperated, and he could only feel guilty. He knew damn well that Marinette barely tolerated Chloé, and she was here, trying to save her from something he had caused. Well, not only he, Alya had also said some things she shouldn’t have. But how could you blame her? After all, the blonde had also said some pretty bad things about her best friend, and everybody knew how protective Alya was with Marinette. 

“So, Ladybug, what’s the plan?” the boy asked.

“First, we need to figure out where the akuma is, and then we can elaborate the plan.” Ladybug explained. “Do you have any idea where it can be kitty?”

Adrien looked at Chloé, who was screaming things about revenge and about him. He then noticed the bracelet she had on her wrist. That was the bracelet she once accused Marinette of stealing, and while it was normally gold, it was now silver. He deduced that was the akuma’s place. “It’s on the bracelet ladybug! “

Marinette groaned. The bracelet? Really? She was trying to look around to find something that could help her when she felt something sticky on her feet. The teen looked down to find that she had been trapped in honey. ‘Perfect’ she thought ‘now there's something else to worry about’ She tried to escape, but she was stuck. 

“Give me your miraculous, Ladybug.” Chloé said “that way I can get going to ruin Marinette’s life! It’s her fault that Adrien doesn’t love me. She has brainwashed him or something, but once I get my hands on her, my Adrikins and I will be together!”  
Ladybug glared at his partner, who was evacuating the last group of civilians. Her fault? What had he said to Chloé? She shook it off, as she thought of a way to get the villain a little distracted. “Queen Bee, I also hate Marinette!” she said, completely disgusted by the words coming out of her mouth. “If you let me out of this, I can help you to destroy her!”

Chloé seemed to think about it, clearly struggling with something. She shook it off and looked at Ladybug. “Fine,” she said “But after we finish her off, I’m taking your miraculous” Marinette shrugged, and commanded Chloé to follow her, not before shooting Chat a look that intended to say ‘follow me’. He nodded and hid beside a building to get off Chloe’s sight. 

Marinette directed the blonde to an abandoned building, where she planned to get close enough to Chloé so that she could take the bracelet off. Once they were inside of the place, she looked around for her partner, and once she located him, she indicated him to stay close. Chloé looked around and made a disgusted face. 

“What are we doing here?” she asked.  
“Marinette comes here as a form of inspiration for her designs. She should be around here somewhere”  
The blonde looked confused, but she didn’t question her. After all, Marinette was a weird and strange girl. And because of that, she couldn’t understand what Adrien saw in her. She was prettier, smarter and richer than Marinette. Just the thought of the girl made her angry.  
While Chloé was distracted with her thoughts, Marinette started to slowly get closer to her. Once she got close enough, the superhero reached to Chloé’s wrist. Unfortunately for Marinette, her classmate reacted, taking her hand out of reach. “What are you doing?” 

“I, uh, um” the raven-haired stuttered, trying to come up with some excuse to avoid the girl’s fury. “I wanted to grab it to see it better, it’s such a beautiful bracelet”

Chloé believed her and started rambling about how it was a very expensive gift her father had gotten for her. Marinette realized that she was going to need her Lucky Charm and her partner’s help, so she decided to interrupt the girl.

“Yeah, that’s really nice Queen Bee, but how about we split up and start searching for Marinette? That way we can cover more territory and we can find her faster” the blonde agreed, and the superhero told her to inspection the opposite part of where Chat was. She then went to a place out of Chloe’s sight and conjured her Lucky Charm. She got a bracelet. What the heck could she do with a bracelet? She looked around, searching for any indications of an object she could use, and then she located Chat. An instant plan came into her head, so she ran to meet her partner.

Meanwhile, Chat was hidden behind a pile of boxes, watching the scene develop. He was glad his Lady didn’t suffer any danger, and he was also glad he got some time alone to rehearse how he was going to act around her without making a fool of himself. His thoughts were interrupted by Ladybug, who was panting in front of him. Before he could open his mouth Ladybug said something he never thought of hearing. 

“I need you to detransform”

Adrien gave her a confused look, so she continued talking. “I need you to detransform and give this to Chloé. Tell her that you love her and that this bracelet is your form of showing her affection. But also tell her to get her bracelet off first. Once she does that, just give it to me, okay?” The boy couldn’t help but nod, and he let his transformation go off.  
Marinette gulped at the sight of Chat becoming Adrien again. She had pretty much adjusted to the fact that they were the same person, but watching it made it just way too real. 

Adrien walked towards the place where Chloé was. He took a deep breath before calling her name. The blonde turned to see him and squealed. “Adrikins! You’re here! You arrived just in time. I’m looking for Marinette so that she can get you out of the spell she has you under, and we can be together!”

The boy swallowed, in disbelief for what he was about to say. “Actually Chloé, I came here to talk to you about something. I wanted to tell you that I don’t love Marinette. I love you, and I would be happy to be together forever with you”  
Chloé squealed again, tackling him into a hug. “I knew you would react Adrikins! Now we can be together forever!”  
“Yeah, whatever you say.” The model said “But before we do anything, I wanted to give you this bracelet. It’s, uh, a family heirloom.”  
“Oh thank you Adrien! Let me put it on” the girl replied, as she went to grab the bracelet.  
“No, wait! This bracelet has to be the only thing on your wrist. If you don’t agree with that, we can’t be together”  
“No, no, no! It’s fine! Just keep my bracelet while I put yours, okay?” she said as she gave him her bracelet. 

Adrien took the opportunity and called his partner. “Ladybug, catch!” he said, throwing the akumatized object at her. The superhero dropped it and stepped on it, freeing the black butterfly.  
“No more evil doing for you little akuma” she said, as she opened her yo-yo and purified the akuma. “Time to de-evilize!”  
“Bye, bye, little butterfly!”

A purple fog surrounded Queen Bee, leaving a confused Chloé in her place.  
“What am I doing in this dumpster?” she said, but the pair didn’t listen. They just stared at each other, an awkward silence filling the atmosphere. Once they realized what they were doing, they blushed and looked away. Finally, both of them worked up the courage to speak.

“We need to talk”


	4. Chapter 4

Chloé’s squeal got the superheroes attention. They turned around to see the girl fangirling about both of them, rambling about how it was so cool that ‘both her soulmate and best friend were here to save her’  
Ladybug looked at Adrien, and told him to take Chloe home. She motioned him to go, not before saying “Night, 12 pm, our usual meeting spot” She turned around, and with the help of her Yo-yo, exited the building. As he left, he caught a pink glow. And for once, he didn’t feel the urge to run and see the real identity of his Lady. A sudden feeling of relief crossed his mind instead.  
Meanwhile, Marinette ran to her house as fast as she could. She had completely forgotten to tell her parents that she was going out, and she mentally cursed her bad memory. Once she got to the bakery, she calmly entered the bakery. She waved her mom, who gave her a confused look. “Marinette, sweetie, when did you go out?”  
Marinette breathed, and hoped her acting would be convincing. “You don’t remember mom? I told you I was going out because Alya called to show me something. You didn’t hear me?”  
The woman shrugged, as she tried to remember the scenario. Nothing came to her mind, but she attributed it to being distracted. She dismissed her daughter, who released the air she had been holding. Marinette went to her room, where she took a deep breath and let herself fall into her desk’s chair. “Well. That went better than I expected”  
Tikki flew out of Marinette’s jacket and positioned herself in front of her “Well yeah, but you still need to talk to him”  
Marinette sighed. “I know, but what do I say? ‘Hey, I figured out your secret identity, and now I want to show you mine. It’s me! The girl who sits behind you and has a gigantic crush on you’ I will probably make a fool of myself”  
“Well, you have a few hours to practice, so don’t worry too much”  
In the meantime, Adrien was having his own mental battle.  
After walking Chloé to her house, a process that took too long, because damn wasn’t she clingy, the blond went to his house. Once he got to his room, he let himself fall flat on his bed, exhausted from the long day he had been through. He was slowly falling asleep when he remembered what Marinette had told him. “Crap, crap, crap,” the model said as he got up. Plagg, who was currently eating a piece of camembert, gave a confused look to the teenager. Adrien noticed, and proceeded to explain his friend the list of things he had to do.  
“I need to take a bath and choose which clothes I’m going to wear. I need to brush my hair AND my teeth, and…” he made a pause, before his eyes widened “Oh my god, what am I going to say? What if I say something and I screw up? Oh crap, crap, cra-“  
Plagg interrupted the boy, putting both hands in his mouth. “Adrien, I need you to calm down, can you do that?” Adrien nodded and sat down on his desk’s chair. “Fine. Now, what you are going to do is that you’re going to put an alarm at 11 pm, and you’re going to sleep. You wouldn’t like to fall asleep while talking to Ladybug, okay?” the teen nodded again. He took some pajamas out of his closet, changed, and got into bed. It took him a long time to finally fall asleep, as his mind was going back to the meeting with his lady, but exhaustion finally got him.  
Marinette, on the other hand, did some preparations before taking a break. She had decided, that once she did the reveal, it would be better if they went back to her house, that was close to her usual meeting spot, so that they wouldn’t get cold in the freezing night, and they would be in a more comfortable place, but for that, she needed to change some stuff. First of all, she took all of Adrien’s photographs she had in her room, plus his itinerary, and put everything in a box hidden in her closet. She changed the background of her computer and her phone to a photograph of her and Alya, and also hid the poster she had of her and Chat Noir. Once she cleaned her room for any embarrassing stuff, she went to the bakery and baked some sweets so that she and her partner could eat something. She thought of preparing some hot chocolate, but decided to leave it for later, so that it wouldn’t get cold.  
Once she finished all of that, she realized that there were still 3 hours left before she had to leave, so she excused herself from her parents, and decided to take a nap in the meantime. She programmed an alarm and fell fast asleep.  
Both teens were awoken by an alarm hours later. Adrien wanted to dress up fancy for his meeting, but Plagg ended up convincing him to just dress in his normal attire, with a coat so that he wouldn’t be cold once his transformation wore off. The one thing that didn’t changed was the excessive amount of cologne the teenager used. Plagg protests were silenced by Adrien, whose excuse was “Ladybug likes it”.  
In the meantime, a sleepy Marinette did her usual routine in an almost robotic way. She got up, brushed her teeth and change into her usual attire. She went downstairs, and trying not to wake up her parents, she prepared the hot chocolate. She put it in two thermoses and put them in a bag, along with the cookies, so that she could take them in case Chat wouldn’t want to go to her house. She went upstairs to her balcony, transformed, and went to meet Chat.  
For the superhero’s surprise, her partner was already there, sitting in the edge of the rooftop. He was looking into the void, and seemed to wonder about something. He looked so peaceful, that Ladybug didn’t know how to announce her presence. She decided to cough, which resulted in a scared jump on the boy’s behalf. ‘Well, isn’t he a scaredy cat?’ she thought. Then she mentally slapped herself for the pun.  
Adrien turned to see her, and received a smile and an awkward wave from the raven-haired girl. He waved back and motioned her to sit next to him. She obliged, and walked towards her partner.  
An awkward silence filled the atmosphere, before Chat finally got the courage to speak. “So, you know” he said, more as a statement than as a question.  
“Well yeah, otherwise I wouldn’t have asked you to transform” she responded.  
Adrien mentally slapped himself for what it seemed the thousand times that day. “Yeah, you’re right” And the awkward silence came back once again. Adrien looked at her before saying: “Do, do you mind? If, you know, I turn back”  
Ladybug shrugged it off. “Go ahead”  
That being said, he released his transformation, and caught a sleepy Plagg, who was muttering something about cheese.  
“He’s your kwami?” the girl asked, letting a few giggles slip from her mouth. “He’s pretty cute” Adrien smiled at her reaction. “Well, only when he’s sleeping. Once he awakes, he’s a pain in the ass”  
An indignant Plagg flew to Adrien’s face. “Excuse me, but for your information, I am cute at all times of the day, and you are not an easy person to be with either” the kwami turned around to face Ladybug before introducing himself. “Hello you beautiful lady” he said, shaking her finger “My name is Plagg, and I am, in fact, very cute, thank you very much”  
Ladybug giggled, but Adrien just rolled his eyes at the kwami’s nonexistent modesty. “Whatever you say Plagg”

Then, Adrien took a deep breath and opened his mouth, but was interrupted by Ladybug. “Listen, before anything else happens, I want you to know who I am” she saw the boy was going to protest, so he put her hand in his mouth. “I want you to know. We’ve been partners for years, and I think it’s time”  
The girl released her transformation, and the usual pink glow surrounded her, revealing a blushing Marinette. “H-hey A-adrien” she stuttered, as she blushed deeper. Adrien felt his face get hot, overwhelmed by the beauty of the girl in front of him. He had always thought Marinette was beautiful, but there was something that night that made her look stunning. “H-Hey M-marinette”  
Suddenly, a red orb, which Adrien supposed was Marinette’s kwami, appeared next to the designer. Marinette motioned her to stand on her shoulder, took a cookie out if her bag, and gave it to her. “This is Tikki, my kwami” Marinette said, gesturing towards the little ladybug. The kwami waved at him and smiled. “Nice to finally meet you! Marinette is always talking about you”  
Adrien heard Plagg, who was currently sitting on his shoulder, snort as he bowed to Tikki. “Nice to meet you too,” he said. The model turned to face the girl and gave her a very Chat Noir-esque smirk. “So, talking a lot about me, eh?” he said, as he wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive way. Marinette’s usual blush came back. She punched him in the arm and muttered a “silly kitty”  
Adrien let a small laugh before his face turned into a serious expression. He swallowed and said what had been in his mind since he asked her to transform.  
“Are you disappointed?”  
Marinette made a confused look.  
The model sighed. “Are you disappointed? You know, with this?” he said, gesturing to himself. “Because if you are, and you don’t want to be partners anymore, I understand. Or maybe you just want some time alone. I can do that. Or-“ he stopped, as he found himself hugged by Marinette, whose embrace was tight, consoling, and everything he needed right now.  
“I’m not disappointed. At all.” She said into his chest. “I’m happy and excited. You’re one of my best friends, kitty, and now that I found out you’re one of my other best friends, well, I feel amazing”  
The girl lifted her head, slightly loosening her grip, and gave him a sincere smile, that melted Adrien’s heart. Suddenly, her expression turned into fear, and she buried her head in his chest as she asked, “Are you?”  
Adrien pressed her tight against him, tightening his grip, making the girl stiffen in surprise. “I could never be disappointed in you, Princess. I love you, with or without the mask. You’re perfect, my lady, and I can’t ask for a better partner.”  
After hearing that, Marinette relaxed into the hug. She held him close to her, never wanting to let go. And he didn’t want it either. They just wanted to be there, holding each other, enjoying the moment. No Hawkmoth, no akumas, no parents, teachers or classmates. Just them, under the beautiful night sky of Paris.  
And everything was perfect.  
“Now kiss!”  
“Plagg!”


End file.
